


Winging Their Way To Victory

by cloudyazurephoenix



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyazurephoenix/pseuds/cloudyazurephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When demons swarm New York, Jace, Clary and the gang head to Alicante for a meeting, but when it is crashed by unwanted guests, they must seek help from out of this world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winging Their Way To Victory

Chapter 1 - Entering the portal

"Jace!" Maryse was stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded and her foot tapping against the floor impatiently. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Clary sank back against the wall, fiddling with the handle of her sword. She didn't know why she needed to be in her gear, but Maryse had told her to. They (and by that she meant Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, and herself) were supposed to be portalling to Alicante for a meeting about the sudden increase of demons in New York. However, despite the fact that they were supposed to have left ten minutes ago, Jace had yet to appear. Clary sighed - why couldn't they have a break, just once would be nice! Valentine had been stopped, Sebastian defeated, Simon had regained his memory, gotten back together with Izzy, and was training for Ascension. Everything seemed to be fine. So WHY has there been ten times as many demons in New York than normal?!

They had all gathered in the Institute library so Magnus could open a portal to Alicante for the meeting - and of course Jace was late. Clary looked around from her position slumped against the wall. Magnus and Alec were stood in the opposite corner to her, partially obscured by one of the countless bookcases, talking in hushed voices. Magnus was dressed in tight, bright green leather pants and a ripped black t-shirt, his spiked up, and as usual, he looked like someone had tipped a barrel of glitter over his head. Alec on the other hand was dressed simply in his gear, his bow and arrows strapped to his back. They murmured to each other for a while before Magnus turned away after pecking Alec on the cheek, and started to set up the portal which would take them to Idris.

Simon was hunched over a large, musty looking book, which pages crackled with age as he turned them - after all, Ascension was rare nowadays and not many people attempted it as the Shadowhunters had become even more secretive in their endless task. Hunting demons was very tasking, and many Shadowhunters died young in the battles against the countless demons. Honestly it surprised Clary that Ascension took place so few and far between as their numbers dwindled, but it was a dangerous thing to try if you didn't have all the essential needs to survive the process. Izzy was lent over the back of the sofa Simon had sunk into, casually winding and unwinding the gold electrum whip that was usually so cleverly disguised as a bracelet, dressed in her tight gear.

"JACE!!" Maryse exclaimed again, fuming, and just as Clary was about to offer to go look for him, the library doors opened with a bang, and Jace strode through in is gear. Clary stared at him, and as his eyes met her own, glistening gold to emerald green, her heart skipped a beat. His beauty, and there really wasn't any other way to describe it, never failed to amaze her. Golden, he seemed to shine from within, and no it wasn't from the heavenly fire any more, in his eyes, hair and skin, and as graceful and deadly as a lion. He shot her an easy grin and made his way towards where she was stood.

"Hi," he said softly when he reached her, his silken voice sending a shiver down her spine, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Hey," she answered just as gently, craning her neck up to look at him (he was over a head taller than her, after all).

But just as he ducked his head to kiss her -

"Huhum."

Jace groaned quietly before turning around, keeping one arm tightly around her waist. Maryse was stood in the same place as she had been when Jace had swaggered into the library, and was scowling at him.

"Where were you?" She demanded. "You've nearly made us late for the meeting."

"Got lost," Jace said simply, and when Alec shot him an incredulous look, shrugged slightly.

"Really," Maryse said flatly, and it was clear she didn't believe him. "Where were you?"

"Got lost," Jace repeated with an innocent look on his face.

Maryse threw her arms up in exasperation, but before she could retort Magnus broke in.

"The portal's ready," Magnus cut in, amusement obviously apparent in his voice. "Perhaps if you hadn't been arguing, you would have noticed."

Clary looked over at the wall he was stood in front of, and sure enough, the portal was glowing, Alicante visible in its depths. Alec, Simon (who had left the book he had been reading on the sofa where he had been sat) and Izzy were all waiting to go through.

Embarrassed, Maryse blushed lightly before walking over to the portal, her heels clacking on the stone floor. Jace and Clary went after her as she entered the portal, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Magnus followed on behind. Clary was just about to enter the portal when Jace stopped her. She looked up at him curiously and he swooped down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Clary's hair turned a shade of red that rivalled the vibrancy of her hair as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. He chuckled at the glazed look in her eyes, before taking her hand, and together they entered the portal.


End file.
